


justanotherStonyfan: Impeditio - Russian translation - Impeditio

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Кошмары, Стива нужно обнять, Сэм Уилсон хороший друг, ангст, выздоровление, ошибочная идентификация, у Стива Роджерса ПТСР, характерная для канона жестокость
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: - Это я? – спрашивает Стив, и волнение Джеймса чуть затихает. – Это я, это был я, я тебя разбудил?- Нет, - Джеймс подходит к нему чуть ближе. – Я только что проснулся. Я начинаю думать, что я могу спать всю ночь, не просыпаясь, только если ты со мной в постели – что такое, что случилось?Капюшон и огромный черный овал тени на плечах Стива слегка сдвигаются. Он не то, чтобы качает головой, но изображает нечто похожее, снова отворачиваясь.- ПТСР, - говорит он, слишком легко, хоть его голос и звучит медленно и размеренно, словно он не уверен, насколько нормальным это кажется.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	justanotherStonyfan: Impeditio - Russian translation - Impeditio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impeditio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882794) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> Impeditio (лат.) - препятствие
> 
> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

Джеймс просыпается посреди ночи в одиночестве.

Это не так странно, как могло бы быть, учитывая, что он встречается с Мстителем, но любой сигнал Собраться разбудил бы и Джеймса, так что Стива явно не вызвали по делу.

\- Джарвис? – он садится в темноте. – Ты бы не мог включить свет? И сказать мне, где Стив?

\- _Разумеется, сэр,_ \- отвечает Джарвис, и вокруг Джеймса разливается неяркий теплый свет. – _В данный момент Коммандер в кухне._

\- Спасибо, - Джеймс скидывает одеяло и пытается найти свои боксеры.

Он понятия не имеет, где они, и поэтому вместо них берет боксеры Стива и натягивает их. Стив, может, и обладает телосложением танка, но у него тоненькая сексуальная талия, и Джеймс без проблем влезает в его боксеры, хотя если бы он надел штаны Стива, ему пришлось бы подвернуть штанины, чтобы поносить их без риска навернуться лицом в пол.

Он надевает и свой халат, завязывая пояс по пути в кухню.

Стив кажется частью старинного полотна, стоя абсолютно неподвижно спиной к Джеймсу, в своих спортивных штанах и толстовке под единственным источником света, у раковины. С ним что-то не так, хотя Джеймсу и не видно его лица.

\- Стив? – окликает его Джеймс, и несколько долгих мгновений Стив никак не реагирует.

Джеймс почти собирается окликнуть его снова, когда Стив медленно поворачивается, практически шаркая ногами, и смотрит на него. Во всяком случае, Джеймс думает, что Стив смотрит на него – его лицо повернуто к Джеймсу, но, поскольку он в капюшоне, сложно сказать точно. Вообще, на мгновение у Джеймса вспыхивает тревога – этот кто-то несомненно стоит, как Стив, и по очертаниям похож на Стива, но на самом деле он точно не знает...

\- Это я? – спрашивает Стив, и тревога Джеймса чуть затихает. – Это я, это был я, я тебя разбудил?

\- Нет, - Джеймс подходит к нему чуть ближе. – Я только что проснулся. Я начинаю думать, что я могу спать всю ночь, не просыпаясь, только если ты со мной в постели – что такое, что случилось?

Капюшон и огромный черный овал тени на плечах Стива слегка сдвигаются. Он не то, чтобы качает головой, но изображает нечто похожее, снова отворачиваясь.

\- ПТСР, - говорит он, слишком легко, хоть его голос и звучит медленно и размеренно, словно он не уверен, насколько нормальным это кажется.

Джеймс хмурится, подходит чуть ближе.

\- Смешно, - говорит Стив. – Я же не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что у меня все уже прошло. Выздоровление работает не так – это не линейный процесс. Я это знаю.

\- Но это все равно застает тебя врасплох? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив кивает.

\- Да, - и это звучит так устало, что это, как осознает Джеймс, наверняка почти не связано с тем, сколько ему удалось поспать. – Да, так и есть.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя обнял? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив пожимает одним плечом.

\- Через минутку, - он вытягивает одну руку горизонтально перед собой. На секунду Джеймсу кажется, что по какой-то причине Стив хочет показать жестом «так себе», но что на самом деле показывает ему Стив – это как дрожит его рука. – Я еще немного не в себе, мне нужно еще пару минут.

Джеймс кивает, опирается на кухонную столешницу.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?

\- _Господи_ , нет, - отвечает Стив. – Я не хочу создавать образы в твоей голове. У меня сейчас фотографическая память, ты знал об этом?

Джеймс кивает, потом говорит вслух «да», потому что Стив снова не смотрит на него.

\- Ну так человеческий мозг для этого не приспособлен, не полноценно, не до уровня сыворотки, - продолжает Стив. – Поэтому сыворотка хранит всю информацию там, но мой мозг ее изолирует. Я могу вспомнить все, но у меня на это может уйти секунда или две. – Как тогда, когда Стив узнал его полное имя, и Джеймс пытался рассказать ему о своем дедушке, осознает Джеймс. У Стива ушло на это пару секунд, но он вспомнил все буквально дословно. – Вот только иногда по ночам перегородки, за которыми хранится информация, не работают так хорошо, как обычно, и через них что-то просачивается. И хочу тебе сказать, воспоминания о войне? Нет уж, я не хочу взваливать это на тебя.

\- Я могу это выдержать, - замечает Джеймс, но Стив качает головой.

\- Нет, не можешь, и я вовсе не преувеличиваю, Джеймс, это буквально худшее из того, что я видел в жизни, а я ведь повидал _немало._ Из этого состоит добрая половина моих кошмаров. Я не хочу создавать образы в твоей голове, и я хотел бы и сам перестать об этом думать.

Джеймс тихонько сочувственно вздыхает.

\- Это был Баки?

\- Изначально, нет, - к удивлению Джеймса отвечает Стив. – Но ты знаешь, как мозг любит искажать... – он умолкает, прижимает ладонь ко рту. – Меня, возможно, стошнит, - говорит он, и Джеймс обходит вокруг столешницы и встает чуть ближе. – Меня стошнило, когда это изначально случилось.

\- Я тут, если захочешь поговорить, - говорит он, но Стив качает головой.

\- Нет, - говорит он.

Джеймс осторожно поднимает одну руку и кладет ее на спину Стиву, начинает медленно, но уверенно поглаживать по кругу.

\- Прости, - говорит Стив. – У меня... бывают плохие дни. Сейчас куда реже, но...

\- У всех нас бывают плохие дни, - отвечает Джеймс. – Просто у тебя были и куда худшие дни, которые могут вернуться и застать тебя врасплох.

\- Да, - выдыхает Стив. – Наверное.

Джеймс стоит там, рядом со Стивом, еще какое-то время, и в тишине слышится только звук, с которым его рука скользит по мягкой ткани толстовки Стива.

\- Ты, - начинает он, - ээ, ты не хочешь вернуться в постель?

И тогда Стив смотрит на Джеймса через плечо. Джеймс достаточно близко к нему, чтобы сейчас, когда его глаза уже привыкли, он мог видеть пустоту в глазах Стива, загнанное выражение на его лице. И он действительно выглядит так, словно его мутит.

\- Не думаю, - отвечает Стив. – У меня это еще будет стоять перед глазами какое-то время.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. Это был кто-то, кого ты знал?

\- Не очень хорошо, - говорит Стив. – Но, да. Это был один из союзников. Я его застрелил.

Джеймс хмурится, чувствует, как его сердце начинает биться чуть быстрее, как его волосы начинают вставать дыбом на затылке.

\- Ты его застрелил?

Это не похоже на Стива.

\- Мне пришлось.... – глухо шепчет Стив, - избавить его от... милосердие. Это было милосердие. Услуга. Пока все не стало... – он опускает голову, горбит плечи, его глаза крепко зажмурены. – Мы больше ничего не могли для него сделать.

Джеймс кивает, _вот это_ уже похоже на Стива, и продолжает поглаживать по кругу.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я обнял тебя теперь? – и Стив немедленно поворачивается, быстро сдвигается вплотную к Джеймсу.

\- Да, - выдыхает он, часто кивая. – Да.

Молния толстовки Стива расстегнута, и Джеймс просовывает одну руку под нее, обнимая Стива за талию, а другую - под капюшон, кладет ее на затылок Стива. Тот немедленно опускает лицо на плечо Джеймса, резко сгибая спину, потому что он такой высокий, и тоже обхватывает Джеймса руками. Он все еще слегка дрожит. Джеймс _слышит_ , как позвякивают жетоны.

\- Сорок два года, - говорит Стив, - а я все равно не сплю посреди ночи...

\- Эй, - твердо, но ласково говорит Джеймс, приподнимает голову, чтобы говорить Стиву прямо на ухо. – Не говори гадости про моего бойфренда.

Стив смеется, немного чересчур радостно, - это не истерический смех, но и не его нормальный – и трется лицом о плечо Джеймса.

\- Я знаю, - говорит он. – Я знаю, что это несправедливо. Я знаю, что это не моя вина. – Он снова поднимает голову, осматривает затемненное пространство, и Джеймс позволяет своей руке опуститься на плечо Стива. – Я не это на самом деле имел в виду. Я просто... – Он издает смешок, короткий, грустный, и Джеймс видит его грустное выражение, когда Стив проводит по лицу ладонью. – Мне сорок два, и это все никак не прекратится.

Джеймс просто гладит Стива руками, по плечу и спине, вдоль позвоночника и по пояснице.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит он, и Стив качает головой.

\- Все нормально, - говорит он. – Выздоровление – это не линейный процесс, травма не исчезает мгновенно, и все такое. Это была война. Просто это так обескураживает. Но я... я поговорю об этом с моим психотерапевтом, я... наверное, позвоню утром Сэму, я все равно уже не смогу уснуть, и выходить после этого на дежурство просто опасно, вот. Да.

\- Я не работаю завтра, - Джеймс опускает обе руки на талию Стива. – Мы можем не ложиться, я сделаю тебе горячего шоколада, мы можем устроиться на диване. Целоваться, если захочешь, или я могу включить телевизор, если нет.

\- Да, - вздыхает Стив, и его взгляд все так же устремлен куда-то вдаль, он смотрит в темную комнату и – наверняка – ничего не видит. Потом он кивает, опускает глаза. – Да. Да, хорошо.

* * *

Около десяти утра с этажа Мстителей спускается Сэм и негромко беседует со Стивом в гостиной.

Они так и не ложились всю ночь – Джеймс задремал пару раз, но Стив не выключал телевизор и смотрел куда-то сквозь экран. Его отрешенный взгляд словно смотрит на столетие назад, ничто не помешает ему видеть всякие ужасы, это точно. Ни терапия, ни Джеймс, так просто обстоят дела. Но, как он сказал, телевизор помог. Горячий шоколад помог. И то, как Джеймс прижимался к нему, помогло, то, как они целовались какое-то время, как они обнимались еще какое-то время, все это помогло, хоть и помогло только чуть-чуть, потому что проблема настолько огромная, а сейчас, как любой, у кого была бессонная ночь, он наполовину засыпает и бормочет себе под нос, потому что он слишком устал, чтобы поднять голову или повысить голос.

\- Это был не поезд, - говорит он, - и не падение самолета. Не в этот раз.

\- Опять танк? – спрашивает Сэм, и Джеймс хмурится, но Стив только кивает, пристально смотрит на одеяло на своих коленях.

\- Да, - хрипло отвечает он. – Я просто не мог снова вернуться в постель после этого. Я не... паралич на этот раз был сильный. Очень сильный, я...не мог делать дыхательные упражнения, чтобы выйти из этого состояния. Я не мог даже _попытаться,_ настолько сильно я паниковал.

Джеймс давит приступ, ну да, ревности, что Стив сказал об этом Сэму, но не говорил ему. Во-первых, он понятия не имеет, когда Стив впервые об этом рассказал Сэму. Может, это было десять лет тому назад. А во-вторых, пусть даже Стив сейчас и ходит к профессиональному психотерапевту, Джеймс знает, что раньше он со своими проблемами шел к Сэму. Еще до того, как у Стива случился срыв, и Сэм настоял на том, чтобы Стив пошел к терапевту. Так что то, что Сэм в курсе, может быть просто пережитком тех времен. Потому что, если Стив просыпался когда-то от кошмара в одиночестве, и, кроме Сэма, ему некому было позвонить? Ну, много лет назад Стив был совсем другим человеком.

Может быть, он знает, что ему не нужно травматизировать этим Джеймса, потому что он уже травматизировал этим Сэма?

\- Ладно, - Сэм берет Стив за руку, сжимает его пальцы. – Все нормально, дружище, просто возьми сегодня выходной. И завтра тоже, если понадобится. Все в порядке.

\- Мне жаль, - Стив смотрит на Сэма, качает головой. – Это херово, и мне жаль.

Сэм мотает головой.

\- Все в порядке, - говорит он. – Можешь просто отработать один день с другой сменой на следующей неделе, как тебе это?

Стив кивает.

\- Да, - соглашается он. – Кто меня подменит?

\- Тедди, - отвечает Сэм. – Он примет твой облик, если нам понадобится появиться на телевидении.

Стив издает звук носом, который мог бы быть смешком, если бы он при этом улыбался. Джеймс смутно помнит, что в одной из команд есть метаморф.

\- Поблагодари его за меня? – просит Стив. – Я... – он снова качает головой, - я сегодня нахрен ни на что не способен.

\- Все хорошо, - Сэм снова встает, кладет руку на плечо Стива. – Я, может, зайду сегодня на ужин, я сам закажу доставку. Что думаешь насчет мексиканской кухни?

\- Американскую, - отвечает Стив. – Спасибо.

Сэм кивает.

\- Без проблем, - говорит он. – Я же обещал.

Стив пытается изобразить улыбку, но спустя миг прекращает это.

\- Ты не против американской кухни? – Сэм указывает на Джеймса. – Бургеры, жареная курица, картошка фри и все такое?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ага, - говорит он, - спасибо. Хочешь чего-нить попить или перекусить перед тем, как пойдешь?

Сэм оглядывает Джеймса с ног до головы, улыбается.

\- Неа, - отвечает он, - но спасибо. Увидимся вечером.

И уходит.

Стив не шевелится, вообще, пока Джеймс не садится рядом с ним, приготовив горячего шоколада для них обоих. Правда, он ставит шоколад на подставки на журнальном столике, потому что не уверен, что Стив сможет удержать кружку в руках.

-Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает он, и Стив чуть наклоняет голову набок.

\- Лучше, чем прошлой ночью, - отвечает он, - но мне холодно. Я чувствую усталость. Эти два ощущения всегда возникают одновременно.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Это понятно, - говорит он. – Ээ... послушай, ты упомянул паралич?

\- Сонный паралич, - сразу отвечает Стив. – У меня, слава богу, нет галлюцинаций, я просто... не могу пошевелиться. Не мог пошевелиться. У меня ушло много времени, чтобы встать, чтобы проснуться, и я... это ненавижу... просто ненавижу. У меня всегда так бывало, с тех пор, как я был еще ребенком, - но тогда я не знал, что это такое. Я рад, что знаю сейчас.

\- Ты ходил к врачу?

\- Клинт, - Стив мотает головой, - однажды Клинт заметил, что я был в этом состоянии и просто вроде как... разговорами помог мне проснуться. Научил меня нескольким дыхательным упражнениям. Я просто... прошлой ночью я помнил, что мне нужно было их делать, но я просто... не мог... прекратить паниковать на достаточно долгое время, чтобы начать. Я снова и снова возвращался в свой кошмар, и кровь так стучала в висках...так громко, когда я проснулся. Это было...я думал, у меня лопнут барабанные перепонки, у меня звенело и жужжало в ушах, и я думал, что они обе просто лопнут и я оглохну.

\- Черт, - говорит Джеймс.. – Это из-за адреналина, верно? Это часто случается?

\- Нет, - отвечает Стив. – Обычно нет, но когда случается, это так неприятно. Обычно у меня лучше получается заставить себя выйти из этого состояния, но я не смог. Я не смог. Ты знаешь, как выглядит человек... – начинает Стив, но потом качает головой. – Нет, неважно, я не стану так делать, - говорит он, - я не стану так с тобой поступать. Боже, мне следует поспать.

Джеймс укладывается рядом с ним, потому что он этого хочет, потому что у него нет другого способа его утешить. Он сбоку от Стива, так что тот не может обнять его в ответ, но он прижимается к Джеймсу поближе.

\- Можешь поспать, - предлагает Джеймс. – Джарвис способен распознать признаки сонного паралича?

Стив полностью замирает, потом поворачивает к нему голову.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает он. – Ты можешь, Джарвис?

Возникает небольшая пауза.

\- _Я изучил видеозаписи системы безопасности за прошлую ночь, а также некоторые источники относительно проявлений сонного паралича. Пока вы находитесь в пределах Башни, я должен быть в состоянии распознать внешние проявления сонного паралича у вас, Коммандер Роджерс. Следует ли мне настроить систему предупреждений?_

\- Ага, - отвечает за него Джеймс, - ага, если это случится, разбуди нас. Типа, разбуди меня, если я здесь.

\- _Приемлемо ли это, Коммандер?_

Стив кивает, глядя на Джеймса.

\- Да, - говорит он. – Мне это никогда не приходило в голову. Это случается только раз в полгода или где-то так, господи. Никогда не приходило в голову, да, было бы замечательно, если бы ты мог меня разбудить.

\- _Параметры приняты,_ \- отвечает Джарвис. – _Я постараюсь разбудить вас, если возникнет необходимость._

\- Спасибо, Джарвис, - говорит Джеймс и смотрит на Стива, который смотрит ему в глаза в ответ.

\- _Я очень рад помочь, сэр, -_ отвечает Джарвис.

* * *

Вскоре после того, как Стив допил свой горячий шоколад, он засыпает. Он хотел было оставить его недопитым, но Джеймс настоял. После такой ночи, как была у Стива, ему явно не помешает разумный уровень сахара в крови, как минимум, – а есть ему не хотелось.

Джеймсу даже удалось убедить Стива вернуться в постель. Не то, чтобы Стив не соглашался идти, пока Джеймс не пообещал к нему присоединиться, но Стив явно стал выглядеть куда менее встревоженным, когда Джеймс сказал, что тоже пойдет – в конце концов, оба они практически не спали.

Джеймс просит Джарвиса затемнить окна и сообщить им, когда наступит вечер, чтобы они могли встать до того, как придет Сэм, а также присматривать за ними. Потом они устраиваются под одеялом. Джеймсу холодно от недосыпа, а Стив постоянно прячет руки в рукава, так что Джеймс не удивлен, когда Стив в итоге складывает руки на груди, засунув обе кисти рук в противоположные рукава, и сворачивается калачиком, прижимаясь головой к плечу Джеймса.

Джеймс только гладит Стива по голове через капюшон и пытается не удивляться тому, насколько маленьким может сделаться Стив, когда действительно этого хочет. Джеймс всегда будет меньше него, без сомнений, но Стиву каким-то образом удается сложиться так, что его легко обнимать.

Джеймс не станет его за это осуждать.

* * *

Джеймс просыпается спустя пару часов, когда Стив уже откатился от него в сторону. В постели тепло, и прошло не так много времени, так что Джеймс тянется за планшетом, лежащим на тумбочке, максимально приглушает яркость экрана и начинает проверять свои сообщения, смотреть видео без звука и играть в игры.

Стив, растянувшийся на спине, отвернув голову в сторону, запутанный в своей одежде и медленно и ровно дышащий, не двигается достаточно долгое время, может быть, час, может быть, чуть дольше.

Если говорить о кошмарах, то Джеймс видел множество фильмов, в которых это изображается как стоны, нахмуренные брови и подергивающиеся пальцы, ворочанье с боку на бок, а потом полузадушенный вскрик, когда главный герой садится на постели, тяжело дыша.

Но Стив – это не кино.

В какой-то момент Джеймс лежит в тишине, проверяя свои сообщения, а уже в следующий миг Стив делает резкий вдох рядом с ним, и так он просыпается от кошмара. Вообще, этот вдох, когда он просыпается, - это единственная причина, по которой Джеймс вообще понимает, что что-то происходит.

Но, прежде чем Джеймс успевает перестать делать то, что делал, и спросить, в порядке ли Стив, тот резко садится, его жетоны позвякивают, он хватает планшет Джеймса и бросает его на середину кровати экраном вниз, а потом сжимает запястье Джеймса так сильно, что делает ему больно.

\- Эй! – вскрикивает Джеймс, едва различая лицо Стива в темноте, но Стив на него не смотрит.

\- Шшш! – он смотрит в направлении затемненных окон, тяжело дыша. – Почему они замолчали? – шепчет он, и Джеймс кладет свою свободную руку на руку Стива там, где она сжимает его запястье.

\- Ой, - говорит он. – Стив...

\- _Заткнись, -_ отвечает Стив, по-прежнему шепотом, - почему, _черт побери,_ они _замолчали_?

Джеймс трясет головой, пытается оторвать пальцы Стива от своего запястья.

\- Стив...

\- Нет. Нет, нам надо отсюда убираться, Баки... – его голос звучит глухо и серьезно, не оставляя места для возражений, но мысли Джеймса словно со скрипом тормозят. Баки? – Сирены так просто не замолкают, без сигнала отбоя, - продолжает Стив, но у Джеймса болит в груди, щиплет глаза, он облизывает губы и пытается бороться со всепоглощающим чувством жалости, которое вскипает у него внутри, с осознанием той гигантской волны печали, которая накроет Стива, когда тот поймет, - Бак, нам надо...

\- Джарвис? – произносит Джеймс.

Стив резко поворачивает голову к нему в темноте, и Джеймсу больно это говорить, у него болит сердце, когда он произносит это, потому что он вытягивает Стива обратно, он выдергивает Стива обратно в реальность, в которой Баки Барнса больше нет.

\- _Джарвис?_ – повторяет Стив, словно не понимая, а потом с окон поднимаются шторы, и комнату заливает оранжево-золотистым светом осеннего дня, и Джеймс, Джеймс моргает от неожиданной яркости, неожиданно вспыхнувшего дня после так хорошо симулированной ночи.

Но Стив вовсе не моргает, и его огромные черные зрачки мгновенно сужаются до точек.

Стив смотрит на него в упор, с отвисшей челюстью, не понимая и не веря, и одновременно в ужасе.

Джеймс видит, как на его губах почти появляется _Ба..._ но потом его лицо заливает краска, губы сжимаются, грудь начинает высоко вздыматься, и он опускает глаза туда, где запястье Джеймса все еще сжато его пальцами, словно клещами. Он отпускает Джеймса, словно его кожа его обжигает, явно заметив это впервые.

\- Господи, - шепчет он.

Джеймс потирает запястье другой рукой, качая головой. Он хочет сказать Стиву, что все в порядке, хочет показать Стиву, что он понимает, что такое случается, он понимает, что такое случается чаще, когда у тебя и так уже был плохой день, как у Стива. Но вместо этого, у него в ушах все звучит голос Стива, который называет его Баки. Дважды. Он не может решить, от чего ему больнее – от того, что его приняли за кого-то другого, или от того, что Стив вообще так ошибся.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив, не глядя на Джеймса.

Он скорее смотрит куда-то на колено Джеймса, и его челюсти сжаты с такой силой, что Джеймс слегка волнуется за его зубы.

\- Со мной все нормально, Стив, - говорит он, хотя у него и может остаться отметина от его хватки.

Он сжимал руку Джеймса недостаточно сильно, чтобы повредить, но достаточно сильно, чтобы проявить настойчивость. Достаточно, чтобы словно сказать _это чрезвычайная ситуация._ И, что хуже, он видит, что отражается на лице Стива.

Ярость. Стыд. Огорчение.

Разочарование.

\- Стив, - начинает Джеймс, но тот только трясет головой.

\- Я, - он отворачивается. – Я думаю, мне нужно... позвонить моему терапевту.

На секунду Джеймс прикусывает губу, но потом наклоняется вперед, через пространство, разделяющее их, накрывает ладонью руку Стива и целует его в щеку. Стив позволяет ему, но не двигается, чтобы облегчить ему задачу.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив отрывисто кивает, откидывает одеяло и выходит из спальни.

Джеймс смотрит ему вслед и ждет, пока Стив уже наверняка окажется в гостиной, прежде чем плюхнуться обратно на кровать.

\- Джарвис? – негромко говорит он. – Ты бы не мог соединить меня с Сэмом Уилсоном, если он не занят?

* * *

Сэм очень хорошо знает, что сказать.

Это не первый раз, когда Стив принял кого-то рядом с ним за Баки, говорит Сэм.

\- _Он даже со мной так однажды поступил, если ты можешь это представить,_ \- говорит он по каналу связи Джарвиса, и Джеймс пытается не шмыгать носом. – _Я сам пару раз чуть не назвал его Райли, когда по сути еще не проснулся._

\- Он, - начинает Джеймс, но потом он начинает сомневаться, тот ли человек Сэм, кому он должен это говорить.

Сэм дает повиснуть паузе на несколько секунд, а потом говорит:

\- _Да?_

И Джеймс даже немного ненавидит себя за это, ненавидит себя за то, что когда он, и Стив, с этим столкнулись, он сам зациклился только на одной вещи.

\- Он был разочарован, - говорит Джеймс. – Когда он осознал.

Наступает еще одна длительная пауза, которая растягивается так, что у Джеймса сжимается желудок, а потом Сэм вздыхает.

\- _Это непросто,_ \- говорит Сэм. – _Я знаю, что ты это знаешь. Но... он не был разочарован, что это ты рядом с ним._

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Джеймс. – Он просто был разочарован, что я не Баки.

\- _Ты когда-нибудь кого-нибудь терял, Джеймс?_

\- Я понимаю, - говорит Джеймс. – Я понимаю, господи, я понимаю. Если бы моя бабушка вдруг появилась и заговорила со мной, а потом кто-то включил свет, и оказалось, что это моя тетя или типа того... я понимаю. Просто... – Джеймс закрывает глаза, чтобы их перестало щипать. – Я не могу удержаться. И он, Сэм, он был такой... он был _такой_ печальный.

Не привычная удрученность, самоирония, не тщательно контролируемое понимание собственной души. Просто печаль. Абсолютное отчаяние. Джеймс никогда не видел в глазах Стива столько горя, ни тогда, когда Джеймс прочитал молитву на их первом свидании, ни когда Стив узнал полное имя Джеймса.

\- _Да,_ \- говорит Сэм, - _но все будет хорошо, парень, я знаю, что это не просто сейчас, но... –_ Он вздыхает снова. – _Он назначит встречу со своим терапевтом?_

\- Он сказал, что собирается сделать именно это перед тем, как ушел, - отвечает Джеймс, - да.

- _Хорошо,_ \- говорит Сэм. – _Хорошо. Все еще хочешь, чтобы я пришел к вам на ужин сегодня?_

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеймс, кивая, хоть Сэм его и не видит. – Ага, думаю, что нам обоим компания не помешает.

\- _Это тоже хорошо,_ \- замечает Сэм. – _Разумно. Все еще не против американской кухни?_

\- Ага, - подтверждает Джеймс. – Во сколько тебя ждать?

\- _Так, сейчас...сколько там, три часа? Я нарисуюсь в полседьмого – семь. С едой, так что не заказывай ничего._

Джеймс потирает колени, чтобы хоть как-то занять руки.

\- Спасибо, Сэм, - говорит он. – Я, правда, мы, мы оба...

\- _Я знаю, парень, -_ отвечает Сэм. – _И ты, и этот засранец знаете, как распознать нечто хорошее, когда оно прямо перед вами, -_ и Джеймс смеется, вытирает нос рукой. _– Увидимся через пару часов._

И Джеймс тепло прощается с ним – до вечера – и осматривается. Стив еще не вернулся, но Джеймс понятия не имеет, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы договориться о встрече с терапевтом, поэтому он вылезает из постели и идет в гостиную.

Стив разговаривает по реальному мобильному телефону, а не через Джарвиса.

\- Да, - очень тихо произносит он. – Мне это подходит, я не возражаю. У нас для этого достаточно хорошая связь. – Он делает паузу. – Да, это спутник Старка, у вас не будет никаких проблем. Я организую, чтобы система безопасности выслала вам патч для шифрования сигнала, а потом код доступа. Это...? – Еще пауза. – Да. – Пауза. – Да. – Пауза. – Все верно. – Еще одна пауза, во время которой он поворачивается и видит Джеймса. – До встречи. – Еще пауза. – Спасибо.

А потом он отнимает мобильник от уха и заканчивает звонок.

Пару секунд он рассматривает телефон, словно набирается сил перед следующим разговором, потом кладет телефон в карман и поворачивается к Джеймсу.

\- Присядь, пожалуйста, - говорит он, негромко и серьезно, спокойным тоном, хотя Джеймс подозревает, что ему это удается только потому, что он прикладывает для этого усилие.

Джеймс садится на диван, потому что иногда Стиву нравится, когда Джеймс вторгается в его личное пространство. Иногда ему это нравится, даже когда он притворяется, что это не так, хотя перед этим они обычно это как следует обсуждают. Но на этот раз все обстоит иначе.

\- Тебе нужно приложить лед? – спрашивает Стив.

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Нет, - он показывает запястье Стиву. – Даже синяка не осталось.

Стив смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд.

\- Я скоро пойду поговорить со своим терапевтом, мы будем разговаривать по видеосвязи в моем кабинете. Я не буду путаться у тебя под ногами, если ты захочешь остаться.

\- Стив, - Джеймс чуть наклоняется вперед.

\- Нет, послушай, - продолжает тот. – У меня... дела не очень хорошо. Я собираюсь поговорить об этом с профессионалом, и тебе не обязательно оставаться здесь следующие пару дней, если не хочешь. Но если хочешь, то конечно можешь остаться, я просто... я… Прости.

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Ты не виноват, - говорит он, и Стив тоже качает головой.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает он, - я не специально. Но ты... – он с трудом сглатывает. – Я реально надеялся, что нечто подобное не случится, но имеем что имеем.

Джеймс не уверен, _что_ это означает.

\- Тебя не так сложно принять за него. Понимаешь? Сейчас это очевидно, разумеется, это очевидно – ты не он. Но богом клянусь, я думал, мы посреди атаки с воздуха, и ты был рядом, и у меня в голове все сложилось в картинку, и ты оказался им.

Джеймс вздыхает через нос, пытается не выглядеть настолько грустным, насколько он себя чувствует.

\- Я понимаю, - и от слов у него снова болит горло, заставляя физически ощущать грусть. – Я... знаю, что ты все еще... ты все еще любишь его.

\- Я всегда буду любить его, - говорит Стив. – Но ты же понимаешь, что я люблю и тебя тоже. Понимаешь?

Джеймс хмурится. Он понимает, ну конечно же.

-Я заглажу свою вину, - голос Стива лишен эмоций, вероятно потому, что Джеймс не сказал «да» немедленно, и Джеймс поднимает руку, потом прижимает обе ладони к своему лицу, а Стив продолжает:

\- Я не хотел назвать тебя... назвать тебя...

Глаза Джеймса невольно наполняются слезами.

Он знает кое-что про Баки Барнса, из того, что Стив ему рассказал. Он знает, что Стив и Баки были вместе недолго, знает, что они держались друг от друга на расстоянии, когда оказались в Европе. Он знает, что Стив потерял лучшего друга, брата, и мужа, всех разом, в мгновение ока. Он знает, что у Стива никого не было, кроме Баки Барнса, потом не было вообще никого, а потом он разбил самолет во льдах и потерял все, _все,_ кроме своей жизни.

Он знает, что очень долгое время Стив жалел, что и ее тоже не потерял.

Джеймсу хочется, чтобы он мог вернуть Стиву все обратно, чтобы он мог сделать так, чтобы все прошло, забрать у него боль, и травму, и демонов, которые впиваются острыми когтями и не отпускают, и просто прекратить все это, прекратить страдания и горе Стива, и то, как он просыпается посреди ночи и принимает кого-то за кого-то другого, и его плохие дни, и тяжелые задания, и страхи.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит Джеймс. – Мне жаль, что я не могу быть...

\- Нет, - прерывает его Стив. – Нет, Джеймс. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был им, я не хочу, чтобы _кто-то другой_ был им, никто другой _не смог_ бы им быть. Я люблю его, но я не хочу, чтробы ты думал, что тебе нужно быть им, чтобы я любил тебя.

Стив так спокоен, когда он это говорит, так осторожен, его голос такой негромкий, взгляд такой твердый. Это нервирует, беспокоит. Стив должен паниковать, или кричать, или злиться, или _хоть что-нибудь_ , но, вместо этого, он просто стоит, словно они обсуждают, что будет на ужин, или что посмотреть по телевизору.

\- Я не это имею в виду, - говорит Джеймс, - но я... Послушай, сейчас дело не во мне. Ладно?

Стив не моргает. Не шевелится.

\- Я назвал тебя чужим именем, - говорит он, и Джеймс чувствует, как у него сжимается горло.

Ведь именно поэтому все так печально, не так ли? На самом деле ведь случилось вовсе не это.

\- Ты не называл меня его именем, ты _разговаривал с ним,_ а потом... – Джеймс чувствует себя наполовину беспомощным от того, что знает, что все это правда, и все равно ничего не может с этим поделать. – Потом оказалось, что это я. Ты назвал _его_ его именем, а я... мне _так жаль,_ что я не могу все исправить.

Стив по-прежнему не двигается, по-прежнему не моргает.

\- Джеймс, - говорит он, - мне кажется, нам следует поговорить об этом после того, как я поговорю со своим терапевтом.

Джеймс наполовину готов спорить – почему Стив ничего не чувствует из-за этого? Почему он не печалится, или грустит, или...

Но, осознает Джеймс, наверное, на самом деле он чувствует. Вообще, почти точно чувствует, потому что не подпускает к себе Джеймса даже близко. А это ровно противоположно тому, как он обычно себя ведет, тому, чего он обычно хочет.

\- Ладно, - говорит Джеймс, принимая то, что он только что осознал, потому что он не знает, что еще сказать, и сейчас время быть крайне осторожным. - Л-ладно.

\- Спасибо, - Стив поворачивается и уходит по коридору, в свой кабинет, и закрывает за собой дверь.

* * *

Джеймс полагает, что Стиву потребуется некий стандартный период времени. То есть он закончит через час, или через полчаса, или через сорок пять минут, неважно. Джеймс думает, что это должно работать именно так, и начинает готовиться к тому, что Стив вернется, спустя полчаса, а потом заново каждые пятнадцать минут после этого.

Стива нет час двадцать, а когда он возвращается, его капюшон опущен на плечи, но он все равно выглядит бледным и осунувшимся.

Его глаза находят Джеймса спустя мгновение, и он чуть натянуто улыбается Джеймсу, пока идет через гостиную к кухне. Он запускает кофемашину, а потом отворачивается от нее, прислоняется к столешнице.

\- Как прошло? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив покачивает головой из сторону в сторону.

\- Более-менее, - отвечает Стив. – Он очень хороший специалист.

Джеймс медленно кивает.

\- Тебе стало хоть немного лучше?

\- В некоторой степени, - отвечает Стив. – Да.

Джеймс снова медленно кивает, не совсем уверенный, что это означает. Он также не знает, что сказать – он спросил, как прошло, он спросил, как Стив себя чувствует. Если не считать того, что он может поинтересоваться мнением Стива, как долго тот еще будет в подавленном настроении (Джеймс ни в коем случае его за это не винит, нет), он не знает, о чем вести разговор дальше.

Но, как оказывается, ему и не нужно.

\- У меня много эмоционального багажа, - говорит Стив. – И значительная часть его выглядит так же, как ты.

Джеймс хмурится.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, выглядит, как я, потому что это Баки, или выглядит, как я, потому что это _я?_

\- Это Баки, - отвечает Стив. – И вы так похожи, вы двое. Форма губ, то, как ты улыбаешься. Есть и различия, но иногда я все равно смотрю на тебя и забываю, что мне сорок два, а не двадцать шесть. Думаю, что сейчас тридцатые, а не двадцатые годы двадцать первого века. Ненадолго, на секунду-другую, но иногда я думаю, а может я проецирую. Держусь за то, что мне следует отпустить. Понимаешь? Иногда я думаю, может я делаю с тобой нечто ужасное, когда мне следует позволить тебе делать нечто потрясающее с кем-то другим.

\- Ты же не вводишь меня в заблуждение, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Не намеренно, - отвечает Стив.

Джеймс чувствует, как его кровь холодеет на несколько градусов.

\- Так ты думаешь, что нам не следует это делать? – говорит он. – Потому что именно так это звучит.

Стив качает головой.

\- Нет, - ровно говорит он. – Но я думал об этом, и поэтому я поговорил об этом со своим терапевтом.

\- И? – произносит Джеймс.

\- Если быть до конца откровенным, - говорит Стив, - он попросил меня трезво взглянуть на наши отношения, и мои причины их продолжать. Я не знаю, разговаривал ли ты когда-либо с психотерапевтом, но, в отличие от того, как я изначально полагал, они не говорят тебе, что думать или чувствовать. Они поощряют тебя расшифровывать то, что ты уже думаешь и чувствуешь, так что он разговаривал со мной, а я говорил о тебе. Помимо прочего. И я волнуюсь, конечно волнуюсь. У тебя его губы, иногда ты смеешься совсем так же, как когда-то делал он. Иногда ты что-то говоришь, смотришь на меня, и передо мной он.

Джеймс чувствует, как сжимаются его челюсти.

\- И? – не сдается он.

Стив хмурится.

\- И все, - отвечает он. – Ты уже спросил меня, считаю ли я, что нам не следует это продолжать, и я только что сказал тебе, что нет, я так не считаю.

Джеймс слегка расслабляется, чувствует себя в меньшей степени так, словно его вот-вот бросят, при этом стараясь не задеть его самолюбие, и в большей степени так, словно это может оказаться разговором, после которого они смогут двигаться дальше.

\- Но я все же хочу, чтобы мы обсудили и серьезно рассмотрели тот факт, что я многое в себе ношу, и что ты будешь частью того, как я с этим справляюсь, если ты захочешь со мной остаться, - продолжает Стив. – Такие события, такие дни – они заново все вытягивают на поверхность, и там много всего.

Джеймс прикусывает язык. _Ну конечно же_ , он хочет остаться, но он не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время эмоционально на это реагировать. Стив все еще необычно отстранен, разговаривает осторожно, и Джеймс задается вопросом, как долго это продлится. Разумеется, Стив имеет полное право, чтобы это длилось столько, сколько понадобится, но это так сильно отличается от того, как он обычно себя ведет с Джеймсом. Сейчас он ближе к Коммандеру Роджерсу, чем к Стиву, и...

Джеймс думает, специально ли он так или это случайность. Он думает, что, возможно, Стив отгородился или всегда отгораживается, когда подобные вещи происходят. А потом он думает, может ли быть так, что просто все остальное время Стив притворяется.

А потом его осеняет.

\- Я хочу задать тебе несколько вопросов, - говорит он, потому что они в отношениях, и Джеймс имеет право задавать вопросы, если хочет, - Стив всегда говорил, что он может это делать.

\- Разумеется, - отвечает Стив, словно они на совете директоров или пресс-конференции.

\- Ты меня любишь?

Стив наконец проявляет немного эмоциональности, наклоняет голову набок, хмурится.

\- Конечно я тебя люблю, - отвечает он.

\- Когда у тебя не плохой день, ты только притворяешься, что ты счастлив со мной?

Стив выглядит озадаченным этим вопросом.

\- Нет? – говорит он.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он. – Тогда мы можем обсудить все остальное, когда захочешь.

Стив выжидает несколько мгновений, но когда становится очевидно, что Джеймс закончил говорить, он снова поворачивается к кофемашине и делает им обоим кофе.

Он несет кружки через всю комнату и ставит их на журнальный столик, но не садится сразу же рядом с Джеймсом. Только когда Джеймс чуть отклоняется в сторону, чтобы создать иллюзию большего пространства рядом с собой, Стив садится рядом.

Он пялится Стиву в висок, пока тот не поворачивает голову, и тогда Джеймс приглашающе приподнимает подбородок. Стив чуть наклоняет голову, медленно придвигается ближе, давая Джеймсу время отодвинуться, если он захочет, – но он не хочет, – и целует Джеймса, ненадолго прижимается к его губам своими едва приоткрытыми губами, а потом снова отодвигается. Он еще несколько мгновений смотрит на Джеймса, потом откидывается на спинку дивана и, хотя он и не скрещивает руки на груди, но его язык тела явно говорит о закрытости.

\- А что твой терапевт сказал по поводу обнимашек? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив снова смотрит на него.

И вот, наконец-то, уголки его губ чуть приподнимаются, ресницы чуть опускаются, и это явно не имеет ничего общего с тем, насколько сильно он устал. Это скорее призрак улыбки, но он все же возникает, и Джеймс прижимается к нему боком, потому что Стив не выглядит готовым сменить свое напряженное положение на более расслабленное, решая довериться своим инстинктам.

Стив тоже наклоняется в его сторону и опускает голову на макушку Джеймсу.

* * *

\- Мы называем это Старый Стив, - говорит Сэм, и Стив закатывает глаза.

Он все еще почти не разговаривает, но начал чуть больше улыбаться, он чуть менее напряжен. Джеймс стягивает руку Стива со спинки дивана и оборачивает вокруг своих плеч, теснее прижимаясь к боку Стива.

\- Старый Стив – это парень, который не любил разговаривать, или кровоточить, или вообще принимать какую-либо помощь...

\- Неправда, я принимал помощь...

\- Виноват, это правда, он просто никогда бы не попросил об этом.

Стив вздыхает, подпирает голову рукой.

\- Мне следует оскорбиться, что тебе больше нравится Новый Стив, хотя ты дружил с обоими Стивами? – ехидно спрашивает Джеймс.

Сэм взмахивает рукой.

\- Старый Стив получил свое имя не потому, что Стив изменился, – Старый Стив был Стариком. У него была целая жизнь, которую он прожил, у него был отстраненный взгляд, под которым чувствуешь себя, как под лупой на солнце, понимаешь, о чем я? Старый Стив был _древним,_ потому что он так много нес с собой такое долгое время...

\- Сэм, - по голосу Стива понятно, что ему это неприятно.

\- Стив, - по голосу Сэма понятно, что он думает, что Стив проявляет излишнюю чувствительность.

\- Старый Стив был занудой, - бормочет под нос Стив.

\- У Старого Стива была огромная физическая и эмоциональная травма и никакой системы поддержки, чтобы помочь с этим справиться, - отвечает Сэм, потом смотрит на Джеймса. – Если Старый Стив снова появится, зови нас...

Джеймс снова кладет голову на грудь Стива, чувствует, как он сам тоже расслабляется: приятно знать, что он не единственный, кто это заметил.

\- Я переживал, - он произносит это вслух потому, что он хочет, чтобы Сэм знал, но также и потому, что он хочет, чтобы Стив знал.

Стив поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к макушке Джеймса.

\- Через день или два будет лучше, - тихо говорит он.

\- У каждого в определенной ситуации может возникнуть регрессия, - говорит Сэм. – У одних это проявляется в том, что они плачут, когда взрываются фейерверки. У других, - он указывает на Стива, - в том, что они ведут себя стоически после кошмаров.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Я буду приглядывать, не появится ли снова Старый Стив.

Сэм кивает.

\- Хорошо, - и добавляет, – Док сказал, ты в порядке? – и Стив морщится.

\- Док сказал, все не так плохо, - отвечает он. – Есть и другая херня, с которой надо разобраться, понятно, все не идеально. Но мне не запрещено выходить на дежурство или типа того, я просто не на сто процентов в форме. – Сэм берет кусок пиццы, а Стив одно из ведер с жареной курицей, предлагает Джеймсу кусочек. – Сказал, мне надо про кое-что поговорить с Джеймсом, ну знаешь. Убедиться, что мы на одной волне.

\- Твой бруклинский акцент возвращается, - замечает Джеймс, - эт здорово.

\- Угу, - отвечает Стив. – А ты вообще в порядке?

\- Ага, - подтверждает Джеймс, - я в порядке. Просто, ну знаешь. Переживал за тебя.

Стив мотает головой, поворачивает туловище, чтобы им было удобнее сидеть вместе.

\- Я в порядке, не переживай за меня. Я уже много лет с этим живу.

\- Я все равно буду переживать, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив медленно кивает.

\- Да, - отвечает он, - я понимаю.

\- Я пойду сделаю себе еще кофе, вам двоим тоже подлить? – спрашивает Сэм.

Стив качает головой, и Джеймс тоже, замечая при этом, что у Сэма еще осталось минимум полчашки кофе. Сэм охренительно хороший парень, и Джеймс особо не разбирается в психологии, но, кажется, он еще и охренительно хороший терапевт.

\- Сэм – хороший парень, - говорит он.

\- Сэм – мой лучший друг, - отвечает Стив. – Он спас мне жизнь.

Джеймс смотрит на него, изучает его лицо, а потом трется щекой о плечо Стива вместо порции поцелуев.

\- Так что тебе сказал твой врач? – спрашивает он. - Если хочешь – расскажи мне.

Стив пару мгновений просто дышит, прижимаясь губами к макушке Джеймса, а может быть, он просто вдыхает запах волос Джеймса, сложно понять. Потом он трется носом о щеку Джеймса, целует его в висок, в ухо, в шею.

\- Я тебя люблю, - говорит он, и Джеймс фыркает.

\- Немного странно, что твой врач тебе такое сказал, - негромко говорит он, потому что раз уж Сэм предоставил им возможность поговорить наедине, Джеймсу следует этим хотя бы воспользоваться.

\- Тебе повезло, что ты симпатичный, - говорит Стив, но потом полностью меняет тон. – Я хочу сказать, я знаю, почему я тебя люблю. Помнишь, я говорил, что терапевты только помогают тебе расшифровать то, о чем ты сам уже думаешь, помогают изменить то, как именно ты пытаешься понять себя самого? Ну, вот мой терапевт – его зовут доктор Сингх, и он просто фантастический специалист, между прочим, - спросил меня, думаю ли я, что стал встречаться с тобой, потому что искал суррогат. Замену. И когда я ответил «нет», он спросил, как, по моему мнению, я это понял.

\- И что ты сказал? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив отодвигается, чтобы на него взглянуть.

\- Я сказал, что никто никогда не смог бы занять место Баки, - отвечает он. – И это один из способов подтвердить, что я люблю тебя как тебя самого. Потому что ты – не он, но я не провожу каждую секунду, мечтая о том, чтобы это было не так. Я провел много лет, тоскуя по нему, Джеймс, я любил его большую часть моей жизни до того, как он умер, и отдавал ему всю любовь, что у меня была тогда. Но ты...

Джеймс внимательно смотрит в лицо Стиву, и тот садится ровнее.

\- Если бы я попросил тебя укладывать волосы определенным образом, если бы я покупал тебе одежду, которая, по моему мнению, тебе идет, ты, вероятно, согласился бы на это ради меня, верно? Ты точно согласился бы носить эту одежду.

\- Я бы подумал насчет этого, - говорит Джеймс. – Ты имеешь в виду, типа если бы ты попросил меня отрастить бороду?

\- Я имею в виду, если бы я купил тебе синее полупальто и попросил все время убирать волосы назад. Понимаешь? Разумеется, я бы сделал это хитрее, но я мог бы найти способ попросить тебя выглядеть так, чтобы больше на него походить. И если бы я сделал это хитрее, я уверен, что ты бы согласился, верно? То же самое сработало бы и в обратную сторону, например, если бы ты сказал, что тебе нравится, когда я ношу рубашки.

Джеймс, потрясенный, только молча смотрит на него.

\- Ты... – наконец выдавливает он. – Хочешь, чтобы я...?

\- Нет, - отвечает Стив. – Я это и имею в виду. Я думал об этом, разумеется, думал. Но не так – никогда не было так, чтобы я посмотрел на тебя и подумал, что ты бы выглядел намного лучше в более широких брюках, или в другой рубашке, что я мог бы напомадить твою челку или подарить тебе новый галстук. Я представлял тебя в другом времени, но я делал так со всеми. Представлял Сэма в кепке и подтяжках. Представлял Пегги в вечернем платье от МакКвина. Я думал о тебе, работающем в порту, так же, как думал о Баки, работающем менеджером по персоналу в СИ, но я люблю тебя не потому, что ты замена для него. Вы оба – разные люди, и я люблю тебя иначе, чем я люблю его.

\- Я это знаю, - говорит Джеймс. – Я знаю, что ты любишь меня как меня. – Хотя слышать это приятно.

\- Да, но сейчас вот, что я хочу, чтобы ты знал, - говорит ему Стив, - такое иногда случается. Это будет продолжать случаться. Иногда лучше, чем на этот раз, иногда хуже. У меня будут плохие сны и плохие дни, я буду сталкиваться с тем, что отбросит меня на шаг назад, после того, как я прошел два шага вперед. Я буду просыпаться посреди ночи и не помнить, где я, не помнить, кто ты. Меня могут подстрелить, я буду делать опасные вещи, потому что это – моя работа, и в итоге у меня будут депрессия и тревожность, которые иногда будут невыносимы и... я просто... я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что если у меня плохой день, и я принял тебя за другого, - это не означает, что ты для меня не важен. Я однажды назвал Нат – Пегги, я рассказывал истории про моих парней, про мою команду, и случайно называл их по именам Мстителей. Такое случается.

\- У меня тоже иногда бывают плохие дни, - отвечает Джеймс. – Не как с ПТСР, конечно, я не был на войне. Но ты не оставил меня, когда я расстраивался, потому что члены моей семьи вели себя, как придурки. А у тебя это...- Джеймс задумывается на минуту. – Это, оно же как быть билингвом, верно? Как если бы ты иногда забывал английское слово? Или ты не мог бы вспомнить нужное слово на другом языке? Верно? У тебя было две жизни: французский – это не твой родной язык, а двадцатые годы двадцать первого века – не твоя родная среда обитания. Верно?

Один уголок губ Стива чуть приподнимается, и на его лице такое нежное выражение, в его глазах такое тепло.

\- О, я тебя так люблю, - Стив нежно его целует. – Да, именно так. И я буду себя вести немного странно какое-то время...

\- Хочешь сказать, ты не ведешь себя странно постоян...

Стив щекочет его – всего один резкий тычок под ребра, от которого он взвизгивает, но это убедительно излагает его позицию. А что еще важнее, Стив улыбается, так широко, что реально видны его зубы, придвигаясь к Джеймсу совсем близко, зажимая того в углу дивана, упираясь руками по обе стороны бедер Джеймса.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он. – Я ненавижу, что мне сорок два, и у меня эмоциональная травма, но я люблю тебя. 

Джеймс закидывает руки на плечи Стива.

\- Какое совпадение, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив придвигается еще ближе, коротко его целует, прижимается к нему лицом, нависая над ним, потом снова целует его, негромко посмеивается и начинает намекать, что вот-вот распустит руки.

\- Ой, посмотрите-ка, кто вернулся, - говорит Сэм, проходя мимо них, и Стив отодвигается назад и снова закатывает глаза, так сильно, что Джеймсу видны его белки и то, как трепещут его ресницы, когда напрягаются мышцы лица.

Джеймс фыркает прямо в лицо Стиву, и тот, честное слово, хихикает, прежде чем снова сесть ровно, притягивая Джеймса к себе. Джеймс просовывает одну руку между спиной Стива и диваном, а другую снова кладет Стиву на живот. Стив одной рукой сжимает плечи Джеймса, кладет ладонь другой руки на руку Джеймса у себя на животе, проводит пальцами по запястью Джеймса – на нем нет отметин, и никаких признаков того, что они там вообще были.

\- Полегчало? – спрашивает Сэм, усаживаясь снова, и Стив кивает, бросает взгляд на Джеймса, а потом словно наконец расслабляется.

\- Да, - говорит он, и складка между его бровями чуть менее глубокая, его тело чуть менее напряжено, голос чуть менее угрюмый. – Кажется, становится лучше.


End file.
